This is our song
by mida malek
Summary: Dean has to face his past,his mistakes and his choices as he opens the door and let's the blue eyed, dark haired handsome man in his room...


Dean stared at the boy in front of him, feeling a mixture of dread and surprise go through his veins.

Shit.

He never had thought Adam would actually come. Not when Michael is here too.

Leave it to his luck to screw him over like this.

"Is this a bad time?"

Adam asked after a few seconds of Dean just staring at him with wide shocked eyes.

Dean cleared his throat, forcing out a smile.

"Uh...no...I mean...I have company but he's not a stranger..." Dean resisted the urge to look back at Michael.

"Come on in..." He stepped away, letting the younger guy in.

Adam looked good, Dean had to give him that. Black ripped tight jeans showing off his perfect ass, tight white T-shirt and a black leather jacket.

It was sad how Dean couldn't figure out if Adam reminded him more of himself or Castiel.

He turned, closing the door behind them and forcing out a smile.

"Michael, this is Adam. Adam, this is Michael, my friend and one of the best lawyers you can find in the country..." Dean introduced them, feeling like his fake smile would stretch his damn face for good at any second.

"Adam?" Michael asked as they shook hands, trying to locate where he'd seen that face before and Dean could pin the exact second he succeeded.

"Adam Lambert? Wait a minute, you're the guy from American Idol right?"

Adam smiled politely, winking like the prince charming he was. "That's me!"

Michael turned to Dean.

"You never told me you were expecting company Dean!"

Dean chuckled uncomfortably.

"Well...I wasn't... To be honest… I didn't remember I'd told him he would come here..."

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything? You said I could come if I needed advice or something... That's why I...I didn't mean to bother you..." Adam started babbling after that. Dean shook his head, trying to keep his smile genuine.

"Its OK Adam...really...why don't u take a seat? U guys want anything to drink? I can order anything from the bar!" Adam looked up at that as they sat down.

"You don't have anything here already?" Adam asked before suddenly looking really embarrassed at his stupid question.

Dean chuckled again.

"No…I don't drink alcohol..." He said and Adam's brows started disappearing under his dark bangs before he shook it off and turned to Michael.

"I don't know... Would you like to drink anything? I don't wanna be the only one drinking here..." He said, trying to joke off his discomfort.

Michael chuckled.

"I know that feeling! Let's just get some beer to drink huh?"

"Yeah, sure...!" Adam jumped at the opportunity, as if that was the best idea he'd ever heard.

Dean nodded once before he called the room service, ordering a few bottles of beer and some stupid juice for himself.

Damn those demons.

"So, what brings you here Adam?" Michael asked the boy, like it was his room the boy had invaded.

"I...uh... Well I was struggling with a part of my performance, and I thought it'd be a good idea to come here and talk to our mentor…" He looked at Dean with a shy smile.

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. He really didn't believe he was the best option. Yes, he was really good but the best? Nah...

"OK, shoot. What is it?" Dean chipped in.

Adam looked at Dean, then at Michael, and then back to Dean, biting his lip.

"Now? But you have..."

"Company, yes, do u have a problem with that?" Dean asked, a dangerous tone to his voice. To be honest not even he knew why he was acting so strangely with this boy...maybe it was just his defense mechanism.

"Actually, I just remembered I have to go see an apartment tonight. I'd totally forgotten about it…" Michael decide to save the poor boy, getting to his feet and reaching for his coat.

Dean almost jumped on his feet, paying no attention to Adam who looked like a very handsome tomato at this point.

"Michael…"

"I mean it Dean… plus you two seem to be having a very long night ahead so I'm happy to bail." He smiled, walking to the door, Dean following him.

"You didn't have to do that…" Dean whispers once they're by the door, apologetic and thankful.

"It's ok… just make sure you pay me a visit before you leave town…" Michael winked and stepped out.

"Go get to your handsome guest…" He winked again and Dean was not blushing. No sir.

"Take care Michael…" Dean said, closing the door as the other man stepped inside the elevator.

'This was really going to be a long night…' he thought to himself as he stepped forward to where Adam was sitting, looking star-strucked.

"Son of a …" Dean cursed loudly as the light blinded him as soon as he opened his eyes, feeling the headache attack his brain cells like a damn zombie.

It took him about one whole minute before he could gather his thoughts enough to remember what had happened last night. Fuzzy memories. Taste of alcohol in his mouth mixed with semen and the buzzing in his muscles told him what he needed to know and this time he cursed really loudly.


End file.
